


All Guys Do It

by coggs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coggs/pseuds/coggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally average bro stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters were [originally](http://thecoggs.tumblr.com/post/89381644542/i-would-love-to-read-some-tj-and-jonny-21-talking) [posted](http://thecoggs.tumblr.com/post/90387687693/excuse-me-coggs-but-i-definitely-need-the-obvious#notes) on Tumblr, but have since been cleaned up.
> 
> Edited by [Sarapod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/four_right_chords/), who patiently walked me through having way more feelings about the inner life of TJ Oshie than anyone should.

They’re sitting in Jonny’s room during their semi-weekly study session, and seeing as they’re both barely passing calculus, Jonny had thought they were going to actually study, but TJ has spent the last five minutes making a cootie catcher.

“Hey Jonny,” he says, throwing a ball of paper at his head. Jonny turns around and glares. TJ beams in response. “Have you ever, like,” he makes the shocker gesture, “but to yourself?”

Jonny rolls his eyes. “You know I don't have any pink, right?" 

TJ laughs. "Fine, three in the stink then. Whatever."

Jonny blushes but doesn't look away when he says, "Yeah, of course. I mean, that's - guys do that."

TJ snorts, but not meanly. "Yeah, guys do that, but you wouldn't believe how upright some straight dudes get about putting things in their asses." He waggles his eyebrows. 

Jonny wants to push his face away, but TJ is too far for that. "Whatever," he says, rolling his eyes. He’s about to go back to his textbook when he stops and turns back around. "Wait, does that mean you have?" 

TJ actually laughs this time, grinning broadly and leaning close. "Oh Jon Jon," he says sweetly. "Did you think I only topped, because I'm soooo butch?"

Jonny actually pushes him away this time and TJ falls back on the bed, still laughing. "I try not to think about you in bed, actually,” Jonny says dismissively. It's kind of a lie, but TJ doesn't need to know that. Jonny tries _really hard_ not to think about TJ's sex life, so it counts.

"Dude," TJ says, but he sounds sincere now. "My sex life is awesome. And shit, I'm not a total pillow princess or anything - " Jonny mouths the word "princess" and TJ flips him off before continuing - "but topping can be hard work. And man, there’s nothing like something up your ass, you know?"

Jonny shrugs. He doesn't, really. He's stuck a tentative finger or two up there, but always quickly and never with any intent other than seeing what it was like. He's never had a girl do it to him. TJ looks at him with a considering expression, tongue poking into his cheek. "What?" Jonny snaps.

TJ grins. "Just trying to decide what I like more," he says, and starts ticking items off on his fingers. "Getting fucked, fucking, getting head, or giving head."

Jonny usually tries not to rise to bait like that, but he can’t stop himself from blurting out, "You _like_ giving head?" It's not that he thought people who enjoyed dicks hated sucking them, and god knows everyone likes _getting_ their dick sucked, but he’s always tried not to consider how much a person could enjoy sucking dick. That way lay madness.

TJ's eyes practically bug out of his head when he hears the question, though, and he sits up quickly. "Jeets!" he says urgently. "I mean, all sex shit is awesome, but there is nothing like sucking a dick sometimes."

"Yeah?" Jonny asks. He can hear his voice getting a little too high at the end, but TJ just nods enthusiastically. "It's like … I mean, hard is a shitty way to describe it right?" Jonny snorts, and TJ shoots him a finger gun. "But it is! It's like … this hard, but … human? Like really human. Thing. In your mouth. And basically anything you do to it is going to feel amazing, you know? Except teeth."

Jonny nods, and TJ keeps going. "There's just nothing quite like the taste of the head of a dick when a dude is really turned on. Can't lie, I'm shit at deep throating," Jonny swallows, "but working my hands, licking the tip? Hearing how much he likes it? Feeling hands in my hair? Amazing. Best way to get hard."

Jonny feels like every part of him is a bit too tight, a bit redder than it should be. He's hoping TJ won't notice, but instead TJ looks at him and goes, "I'm sorry. I'm making you totally uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"No," Jonny says forcefully. He doesn't want TJ to think they can't have this, these kind of talks. 

"It's cool," TJ says with a shrug. "I know that hearing about how great dicks are isn't something most guys are into."

"It's fine," Jonny stammers out. "Dicks are … dicks are fine." TJ grins at that and Jonny makes to hit him, but TJ ducks away. "I'm just not sure how we got from fingering to dicks."

TJ snaps his fingers. "That's right! We were going to talk about your butt."

"My butt," Jonny deadpans, "is not a topic for discussion."

"Of course it is," TJ says. "Because I'm curious. Like. When guys who don't normally touch butts touch their own, do they know what they're doing?"

Jonny had no clue all the times he tried, and his face must say so because TJ sighs. "I mean, I'm just saying. There's a lot of ways to fingerbang. There's _technique_."

Jonny raises his eyebrows. "Technique?"

TJ nods. "Of course. I mean, you've been rimmed, right?" Jonny shakes his head, and TJ gapes at him. "This conversation is really bumming me out for you." 

Jonny rubs his eyes. "Does this have a point, Teej?"

"Well," TJ drawls, "the point _now_ is that you should really get rimmed. I mean, I never did before, but I’m starting to sincerely questioning the caliber of chicks you're banging if they see that - " he gestures at Jonny's ass - "and don't immediately try and get on it in all ways possible."

"Maybe,” Jonny grits out, because the tight feeling is coming back, "I'm not into that."

"You would be," TJ says happily. "It's totally amazing. It's like head, but sensitive in a different way. And like … " TJ gestures hopelessly. "It's just really good. It makes you feel kind of vulnerable, but if you can relax past that it's kind of like the first time you discovered your dick could feel good. But every time."

Jonny hates the way TJ mentioning being vulnerable makes him even tenser inside. "Yeah?" he says, and shit, his voice is starting to sound raspy. He hopes TJ doesn't notice.

"Yeah," TJ says with a nod. "And that's why you can't just shove your fingers in there. You have to tease yourself. It's so good when you have someone just play with it a bit, get you used to everything and amped up before anything even goes inside."

TJ's staring directly at him now, feet propped up on Jonny’s chair and fiddling with the back of his cap. Jonny doesn't want to speak - doesn't want to hear how he might sound - so he just makes a "continue" gesture.

"I once had this guy just lick into me forever. Never really going deep, just circling my rim and playing with my balls, rubbing my dick. And then when he started to finger me he didn't even go in. He just - " TJ rubs his thumb around the edge of his index finger a few times. It's hypnotic. "He really wanted me to beg." TJ smiles and shakes his head. "I don't think he realized I probably would have done that anyways."

"So," Jonny says after a moment, doing everything he can to make his voice sound normal. "I have to tease myself next ti - I mean _if_ \- I finger myself again."

"JT," TJ says. "With that ass, you deserve to treat yourself _so good_. You can’t just shove in and aim for your p-spot. You have to do right by the gift god has given you." TJ is smiling, and he's somehow even closer to Jonny than he was five minutes ago. Jonny can smell his cologne and the herbal shampoo he insists on using. He feels too close to TJ, for all that there's still space between them.

So he shoves TJ's feet off the chair and throws a pen at him. "C'mon, get back to work. Enough gay shit, jesus." He forces a laugh. 

TJ grins at him and then sticks his tongue out. "Fine!"

A few minutes later, Jonny’s feeling more under control. He’s finally focused on his textbook, which must be why TJ chooses that moment to lean over and invade his space again. 

"I'm bored again," TJ whines, poking Jonny's shoulder. Jonny spins around in his chair, and TJ's holding the cootie catcher. "Let's play." 

Jonny shrugs. "Seems dumb."

"Seems _awesome_ ," TJ corrects. "C'mon." 

Jonny sighs, but he picks his color and numbers.

"Five," he says for the final one, and TJ opens the fortune. Jonny leans over to read it.

I'M GUN 2 KISS U it says, and then TJ is leaning in. "Is this - " he starts, but it’s Jonny who closes the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” Jonny says. He’s feeling overwhelmed and tense, and he throws his hand up to cover his eyes. His shirt is pushed up. TJ is in the process of removing his pants.

“Hey,” TJ says gently. “You need to relax. It’s all good.”

Jonny uncovers his eyes and gives TJ an incredulous look. “It’s all good? We just made out!” 

TJ frowns. “And? It was totally hot.”

“And you have stubble!” Jonny yells in frustration. “I … we made out, and your face was _scratchy_.” 

TJ makes a confused face. “I’m actually pretty smooth, bro. I just shaved today.” He feels his own jaw for confirmation.

“It’s not - ” Jonny starts, but then TJ raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh shit, is this the dude thing?”

Jonny offers a small nod.

“Look,” TJ says, stopping his pants removal. “If you don’t want to, then I won’t, but you have to tell me.” 

Jonny looks down at his hands and mutters, “No, it’s ...” He stops and looks down at his hard dick, looks back at TJ, raises his eyebrows, and shrugs. 

TJ tilts his head, considering. “I’m _seriously_ fine with stopping, but. If it’s just nerves about the guy thing … ” He leans over Jonny, body surrounding him but not actually making contact. “Don’t worry about me taking your flower, baby. I’m going to make this so good. I promise.” And then he leans in slowly, so Jonny can stop him if he wants to. He doesn’t. 

They make out for a while, and Jonny’s getting wound up again - everything feels good enough that he’s not focusing on the specifics of what they’re actually doing. TJ’s hands are all over him, running up and down his thighs, tracing his stomach, like he wants to touch everything before this stops. Finally, Jonny bites TJ’s lower lip and pulls away. “Okay, fine,” he says. “But _baby_? Don’t you think it’s kind of girly?”

“Oh sugar,” TJ croons, leaning down to lick Jonny’s ear. “Muffin, this is going to blow your mind.”

He kisses down Jonny’s neck while his hands find their way to Jonny’s ass. “Jesus,” Jonny moans, sex starting to override shame. “C’mon, just stick it in already.” 

TJ pulls away and sits up, ass rubbing against Jonny’s dick, and starts tugging Jonny’s shirt off. “Darling, didn’t we go over how there’s _technique_ involved?” He starts humming “I’ll Make Love To You” and Jonny smacks him on the leg. TJ huffs out a laugh, “Okay, fine,” and he finishes pulling Jonny’s shirt off. “You take care of those,” he says, pointing to Jonny’s pants before pulling off his own shirt. Jonny kicks his pants off and watches as TJ pulls down his own. 

“Oh my god,” he says. He can’t believe _this_ is the guy he’s going to lose his gay cherry to. “Of course your ass goes commando.”

“Free … freeballin’,” TJ sings. Then he looks down at his dick. “Unless. Is this too many dicks on the dance floor for you? I can put on some boxers or whatever.”

Jonny gives him a “bitch please” look. “We just made out, _bro_. I think shit has gotten kind of gay already.” 

TJ laughs. “Yeah, it’s just … ” He shrugs. “Some guys I’ve banged haven’t been so into the ‘me’ or ‘another dick’ parts of gay sex.” 

“So, what,” Jonny says, as TJ turns his hat backwards and gets back on the bed. “You just sucked their dicks while they closed their eyes and thought of tits?” He knows TJ’s hooked up with straight guys before, but that seems pretty rude. Plus, taking a quick glance at TJ’s dick - which is cut, a bit longer than his, and oddly pretty - another dick doesn’t seem so bad.

TJ laughs again, but he looks a little sheepish. “In my defense,” he says, before licking one of Jonny’s nipples and then heading over to do the other one, “they were really hot. And you know me, boo. I’m all about making other people happy.” 

He bites at Jonny’s other nipple while slowly rubbing Jonny’s dick through his underwear. “Oh fuck,” Jonny gasps, leg jerking involuntarily. 

“Yeah,” TJ says, before kissing his way lower. “That’s the spirit. Fuck, Jay, you look good like this.”

Jonny turns his head to the side to avoid TJ’s eyes, feeling a bit awkward. He hasn’t fucked that many people, and it’s not like he’s insecure, but no one’s ever told him he looked good during sex before. He always imagines he looks too blotchy, maybe sweaty or overly severe. But TJ’s here in his stupid fucking baseball cap, biting Jonny’s hip cuts, and Jonny can feel how into it TJ is because his boner is pressing into Jonny’s leg. It’s stupid and TJ looks ridiculous, and Jonny has never been harder or more into the person he’s fucking. “Fuck,” Jonny says, reaching out and gently squeezing TJ’s neck. TJ looks up at him and says, “Fuck _yeah_ , kitten,” before putting Jonny’s dick in his mouth. 

He doesn’t try to take it all the way in, like Jonny expected based on the gay porn he downloaded and watched exactly once. Instead TJ’s kind of sloppy, focusing his mouth on the head and getting it wet, then spreading his spit around with his fist. Jonny, meanwhile, is digging his fingers into his thighs and trying not to go off too soon. “I thought,” he pants out, “you were gonna touch my ass, you fuck.” 

TJ pulls his mouth off Jonny’s dick but keeps jerking him off. “Yeah, sweetheart?” he says. “That what you want?” Jonny tries kicking him but the angle is all wrong, so he ends up just weakly smacking TJ’s thigh with his ankle.

“Fine,” TJ says, rolling his eyes like this wasn’t his idea. And then he leans all the way down and licks from Jonny’s asshole to the tip of his dick. Jonny likes to think the noise he makes is a manly grunt, but he knows it’s way too high-pitched for that. TJ laughs, right onto his taint, before going back to licking his rim.

He moves one of his hands down from Jonny’s dick and runs his thumb along his asshole as he keeps eating Jonny out. “Shit,” Jonny says, voice croaky. It’s all way better than he imagined, and honestly, way better than he expected from TJ, even with the dirty talk. “Shit shit shit.”

“Yeah, angel,” TJ says, in between kisses to his dick. “Knew you’d love this.” This time when he moves back to Jonny’s ass he doesn’t hesitate, just goes to town. It must be messy as hell, but somehow it feels even better than the hand that’s _still_ on Jonny’s dick.

TJ keeps going for a while, alternating the circling of Jonny’s rim with long licks up to his balls, taking advantage of how sensitive Jonny is there. He stops to bite Jonny’s thighs a few times, not small, sharp bites like Jonny’s gotten from girls but whole mouthfuls. TJ gives his balls one last swipe with his tongue before pulling off and starting to play with them instead.

“How - ” Jonny starts. He feels wild-eyed and naive and _knows_ he has to look ridiculous, desperate, but TJ leans up and kisses him before he can say anything else. His kisses are aggressive, shameless, as though kissing Jonny is just as good for him as everything else.

“Fuck Jeets,” TJ says, breaking off from kissing Jonny to breathe. “You’re amazing.”

“ _I’m_ \- ” Jonny starts, but then TJ’s kissing him again, and kissing back seems like a way better idea than paying him a compliment.

“You should turn over,” TJ finally says when they come up for air, nudging Jonny’s thigh with his knee. “I fucking love looking at your face, but you should definitely turn over.” He’s sticking his fingers in his mouth, and Jonny takes a moment to catch his breath before saying, “Okay,” and turning over. He feels a little less vulnerable like this, where he can’t see how TJ’s looking at him. 

“Perfect,” TJ says, and Jonny feels him kissing and biting his way down his back. “God, your fucking ass,” TJ says, grabbing it with both hands. “I’m no slouch, but shit, dude. This thing,” he smacks it a little, but the sting leaves pretty fast, “gave me so many boners your first year. I felt like a pervert because you were still a kid, but - ” He finally stops talking, and instead spits right on Jonny’s asshole. 

Jonny wants to tell TJ that he’s gross, but he’s too distracted by TJ’s thumb circling his rim. Not pressing in yet - just circling. He’s wet from TJ’s mouth, and Jonny feels filthy in a way he never has before. He’s really glad TJ can’t see his face like this. Just to be safe, he reaches over and grabs a pillow to hide in.

“Yeah,” TJ says, at the same moment that Jonny realizes he’s started to push his ass back towards TJ. “Just like that, dewdrop.” Jonny laughs and TJ presses his thumb in, leaning back down to lick around it.

“God,” Jonny grunts. TJ’s thumb is the biggest thing he’s ever had inside of him, and it feels so much better than when he’s tried to finger himself. He pushes his ass back again, trying to get TJ deeper faster.

TJ leans up over him, and Jonny had forgotten entirely about TJ’s dick but now he can feel it rubbing against his back. “Slow your roll, peach,” TJ whispers into his ear. “Don’t hurt yourself. I got you.” He bites Jonny’s earlobe and pushes his thumb in further before reaching over to grab the lotion on the desk.

Jonny looks up from his pillow, and TJ kisses his neck. “Yeah, I got you.” He goes back to Jonny’s ass, and Jonny can hear the sound of lotion being squirted out. But instead of getting TJ’s thumb - more fingers, his entire fist, Jonny really doesn’t care at this point - inside of him, TJ goes back to eating him out.

“It’s not fair,” Jonny says, mostly into the pillow. “It’s not fair that you can be so good at this while wearing your stupid fucking baseball cap.” 

TJ stops and laughs. “It’s the source of all my powers,” he says seriously, while pushing a long finger into Jonny. Jonny hates how easily and quickly TJ’s finger fill him, how how good it feels to have him inside. TJ stops for a second to let Jonny adjust, then starts to make small circles, pressing up at the top of each one.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jonny says, and he doesn’t care how smug that will make TJ. “Fuck!” TJ slowly pulls the finger out, adds some more lotion, and pushes in two. He starts the circling back up again, and holy shit, it feels so much better with two. Jonny can’t even grab his dick from this angle, but it doesn’t matter - he feels about three seconds from coming anyway. He’s digging his nails into his palm to try and work himself down, but TJ keeps hitting his prostate, and finally he has to give in and groan. 

“Right there, huh?” TJ says, and starts fucking his fingers into Jonny in earnest. He never pulls them out all the way, just presses them farther and farther inside. 

“Keep - ” Jonny starts. He’s so close, and then TJ leans forward and his dick rubs into Jonny’s balls and Jonny has enough sense to yell into his pillow, because TJ’s already gonna be the smuggest bastard alive without hearing Jonny literally scream out an orgasm.

“Shit,” TJ says, and then he presses his fingers in one last time. It hurts a little, but still feels so good that Jonny just lets out a soft noise of annoyance. “Yeah buttercup, just like that,” TJ mutters. Then he pulls his fingers out really slowly and slaps his dick against Jonny’s ass a few times. Jonny turns around to see him jerking off. “God,” TJ is panting. “So hot, _Jonny_ ,” and he’s coming, half on Jonny’s ass and half on his thighs.

“Fuck,” TJ says after, bending down to lick a line through his come before pushing Jonny over so he can lay down next to him. He takes off his hat and wipes some sweat off his forehead, and turns to look at Jonny.

“Fuck,” he says again, and Jonny nods. 

“Yeah,” he says, shoving TJ a little. “That.”

“That was amazing,” TJ says, holding his hand up for a fist bump. Jonny glares at him and refuses, only partly because he’s still catching his breath. TJ uncurls his fist and tries for a high five. Jonny glares harder.

“Fine,” TJ says, rolling his eyes. He sits up a bit and smacks Jonny on the ass twice. “Good game.”


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't until TJ is naked and laid out in front of him that Jonny gets nervous. He's passing the bottle of lube from hand to hand and staring at TJ, who's stroking himself slowly. Jonny can't stop looking at TJ’s dick. Even though it’s been in his ass a lot, it’s somehow only sinking in now that it means TJ is a _guy_. A guy who’s sitting back, waiting for Jonny to fuck him. 

"Jay," TJ finally says lightly. He stops jerking off and sits up on his elbows. "You gonna get this show on the road any time soon?" 

Jonny just keeps staring. Finally he blurts out, "That's your dick. I - this is _really gay_ , Teej."

"Dude," TJ says, sitting up all the way in clear disbelief. "I was balls deep in you six hours ago. This is the same level of gay!"

Jonny shrugs. For as much as he and TJ have been fucking around, he hasn’t actually had to _do_ all that much. It’s been so easy to let TJ take control - to have TJ sucking him off after class, TJ jerking them both off half asleep, TJ fucking Jonny until he feels like he'll never be able to walk again. But yesterday TJ had jerked Jonny off in the shower while asking Jonny to top, spouting some serious filth about how much he loved Jonny's dick and how good it'd feel in him. How good he knew Jonny would make it. Jonny would honestly have agreed to anything at that point, because TJ's handjobs were kind of mind-blowing, but the idea of fucking TJ had sounded pretty great too. 

Except now he has two fingers covered in lube, TJ in front of him eager to be fucked, and he can’t quite bring himself to put his fingers in TJ’s ass.

TJ rubs at his face with his hand. “I know we didn’t talk much, before, but … do you even like guys?”

Jonny looks away and gives a small shrug. He doesn’t really know. “Do you,” TJ asks tentatively. “Do you like _this_? Are you even attracted to me?”

Jonny wants to shrug again, except he knows that he’s attracted to TJ, knows how badly he wants him when TJ comes to him intent on making him feel good, and not expecting anything in return other than Jonny liking it. Jonny gives a short, fast nod. “How did you ...” he starts, and then sort of waves his hand in an awkward gesture instead. “I mean - “ He fiddles with the lube cap. “When did you ... _know_?”

TJ shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, tugging the corner of his earlobe. “Always?” Jonny shoots him a questioning look. TJ rolls his eyes and goes to grab his underwear. “I really can’t remember,” he says as he’s putting them on. “I just … I dunno, I was a teenager. And guys put me in the bone zone, so.” He shrugs. “You know me, Jon, I’m all about following my bliss. It just wasn’t a BFD.” 

TJ sits down on the chair opposite the bed, putting plenty of space between them, and blows out a breath. “You know it’s okay if it’s kind of a big deal for you, right? We can just ...” He swallows. “Keep doing what we’ve been doing.” 

Jonny shakes his head. “I think I need a day or two,” he says.

TJ clenches his jaw, but he nods.

* * *

Jonny starts to miss the sex right away. It had been _so good_ \- easily the best sex of his life - and anyway, he went directly from hooking up with someone on the regular to nothing. He tries to get off watching the same guy/girl porn he used to before all the TJ stuff started and it’s fine, he gets hard, but he always ends up with a finger in his ass thinking about TJ. 

It’s more than just the sex, though. TJ and Jonny were in each other’s space a lot, but Jonny doesn’t realize quite how much until TJ starts putting distance between them. He doesn’t start being outright rude or anything - he still smiles at Jonny whenever he sees him, still gives him the finger-wiggling wave Jonny has a love-hate relationship with - but it’s not like the week before, when he would crowd into Jonny’s space every morning and bring him a cup of coffee, not moving away until Jonny smiled at him. It’s not like all the times he’d drop by Jonny’s room after class and kiss him on the cheek, then take off his shirt because “sleeves totally get in the way of my studying.”

Nothing’s the same as it was, but somehow Jonny’s dick is _still_ betraying him, making him miss TJ in ways he never thought he could. 

* * *

Six days after Jonny says he needs some time, TJ walks determinedly over to his table in the cafeteria and sits down. “This break is lame and I’m over it,” he says before taking a huge bite of his burger. He closes his eyes and then shakes his head. “Not the _reason_ , you do you. But it’s total bullshit being friend broken-up. I’m over it.” TJ holds his hand out for a fist bump. “I promise I won’t try to suck your dick anymore if you’ll please talk to me about that guy in calc who I am 1000% sure is wearing a romper.”

Jonny laughs and bumps TJ’s fist back.

* * *

The not fucking pact lasts two days, until TJ’s over in Jonny’s room twirling his baseball cap around his finger and Jonny can’t help himself. It’s horrible how turned on he is by all the ridiculous stuff TJ does regularly, but now it’s all associated with orgasms and aggressive cuddling. He walks over to where TJ’s sprawled on his bed. “You’re an asshole,” he says and then straddles him.

“Are you su - ” TJ starts to say, but Jonny just kisses him until he shuts up. Kisses him until TJ is too busy jerking him off to ask any more dumb questions.'

* * *

“We can - ” Jonny gasps in between kisses in the shower later, biting TJ’s lip, grinding his hip into TJ’s dick. “We can just fuck around again, right?”

“Yeah,” TJ says, voice kind of hoarse. He keeps brushing his finger against Jonny’s assole, but he isn’t making any moves to do more. Instead he just jerks Jonny off until he comes all over TJ’s thighs. “Sounds good.”

* * *

By the end of that week, Jonny has started sucking TJ’s dick. They’re making out, Jonny naked and TJ in his boxers, when Jonny starts kissing his way down TJ’s chest. He pulls his underwear down and then just stares at his dick.

“It’s okay,” TJ says. “No expectations, f’real.” Jonny starts slowly jerking TJ off, and TJ closes his eyes. “Jonny,” he says, sounding a bit off kilter. “I like what we do, you don’t need to - ”

At which point Jonny leans over and sucks on the head of TJ’s dick. It’s not as weird as he was expecting. “Oh god,” TJ says in a burst. “Are you sure, please be sure.” Jonny just rolls his eyes and sucks a little harder. “Jesus,” TJ says, leaning back on the bed to give Jonny room to work. “Okay, you’re sure.”

Jonny has no illusions about how good his cocksucking is, so he mostly sticks to licking and sucking the tip of TJ’s dick while coating his hands in lube and jerking TJ off. He’d feel more embarrassed about his own lack of skill, but TJ currently has one hand running through Jonny’s hair and the other other in his own mouth, biting down in an attempt to keep quiet. It makes Jonny feel wanted, feel _dirty_ , and he feels himself getting harder with every muffled sound TJ makes.

“Shit Jonny,” he finally says, bucking up a little and making Jonny gag. Jonny pulls off and bites his hip in retribution, but that just makes TJ moan. “I’m so close, you gotta - ” Jonny increases the speed of his hand, because he knows how TJ likes to finish at this point, and then TJ lets out a long, breathy “shit” before grabbing Jonny’s hair a bit too hard and going “I’m gonna - ” Jonny has just enough time to pull off before TJ is coming all over his hand. Jonny wipes it off on TJ’s stomach. 

TJ laughs a little before sitting up and shaking his head. His hand has a deep bite mark in it and Jonny wants to touch it, maybe put his mouth on it, but TJ’s kissing him before he can do either. “Amazing,” TJ says when he pulls away. “You’re a phenom, kiddo.” Jonny shoves him, but TJ just kisses him again before pushing him back and moving down his body. “Now let me show you how the pros do it.”

* * *

Now that Jonny’s sucking dick, they fuck around twice as much as before. TJ tends to drop by once a day and badger Jonny into paying attention to him, which always ends with them fucking before TJ leaves with a pat to Jonny’s ass and a small kiss to his cheek. Despite how busy he is, Jonny hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, and he knows TJ is a big part of that.

They’re fooling around one day, combining a very-post-practice shower with making out and dick touching, when TJ bends over to grab his ridiculous loofah and Jonny takes the opportunity to admire his ass. “You know, I’d totally fuck you,” Jonny says out of nowhere, stepping closer to get a better view.

“What?!” TJ says, standing up quickly and hitting his head on the shower head. “Ow! I mean, what?” 

Jonny laughs and touches the back of his head. “You okay man?”

TJ makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. ‘I’m fine, it’s cool, badge of honor, let’s go back to the fucking?” 

Jonny moves in close and wraps his arms around TJ’s waist before he starts kissing his neck. “I was just looking at your ass,” he says, in between kisses. “And thinking how much better it would look with my dick inside it.” 

“Holy shit,” TJ says, high-pitched, before turning to look at Jonny. “Are you serious? Please be serious.” 

Jonny nods. 

TJ fist pumps. 

Jonny raises his eyebrows. 

“Sorry,” TJ says. “I mean, no pressure, but holy shit, if you’re serious, _please_. Right now. Go go go go!” He starts pushing Jonny out of the shower and trying to kiss him at the same time, nearly tripping in the process.

Jonny grabs their towels, snaps one against TJ’s ass, and laughs. 

“ _Room_ ,” TJ says. “A room would be a great idea right about now.”

* * *

“How do you - ” Jonny starts, once they’re on the bed and TJ is sprawled out in front of him. “Do you want me to - ” He motions towards the lube that’s sitting on TJ’s dresser. 

TJ starts to pass it over, then hesitates. “You sure you want to?” he asks, voice a little too even. “Because I don’t mind doing it myself, man. Not like I don’t stick ‘em up there all the time anyway.” 

Jonny grabs the lube. “We’ve been having sex, like, at least twice a day. How are you still able to jerk off?”

TJ shrugs and looks away, a bit sheepish. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jonny says, and pumps some lube onto his fingers. “Oh, it’s like that?”

“Shut up,” TJ says, laying back down and putting both hands behind his head. “You don’t get to judge what I do with my ass on my own time.”

“Douchebag,” Jonny says fondly, rubbing his fingers over TJ’s hole. “Did you really want my fingers that badly?” And then he’s sliding his middle finger into TJ. It feels a bit weird, smoother than he expected, but it’s not too bad. He can’t help but stare at the way TJ’s rim stretches to accommodate him.

“Fuck,” TJ says. “Not _just_ your fingers.” Jonny’s moving around now, pushing deeper inside, trying to copy what TJ does for him, trying to make it as good. “God, I want your dick so bad.” 

“Yeah?” Jonny says, as he pulls out his finger so he can add a second. He swallows, watching the way they move into TJ.

TJ nods. “Don’t get me wrong - fuck, _there_ \- your ass is a treasure I am lucky to touch, but, fuck,” Jonny adds a third finger. “Fuck, _Jonny_ , knew you’d feel so good like this.” 

Jonny starts fucking his fingers into TJ harder, and leans over to kiss him. “C’mon,” he says. “Are you ready?”

TJ nods vigorously. Jonny pushes his fingers in once more, then pulls out and smears the rest of the lube - as well as another handful - over his dick before lining up and starting to push in.

“Oh fuck,” he says, when he feels like he’s as deep as he can go. “Fuck, you -” 

He stops to take a deep breath, and TJ sits up on his elbows and cups Jonny's face. "So beautiful, _fuck_ ," TJ says, and kisses him. It doesn't even sound sarcastic. Jonny blushes, but he can’t handle that much sincerity on top of everything else that’s happening, so he laughs instead. 

"Yeah, yeah," he says, leaning back and fucking up, trying to hit TJ’s prostate."You must really like my dick, huh?" 

Jonny expects TJ to laugh it off, but instead his face gets even redder and he turns away. “Is that a problem?” TJ says into the pillow, his hands fiddling with the corner of the sheets. “I’m not going to be weird about it, but if you - ”

“... Oh,” Jonny says, cutting him off. He doesn’t know why he didn’t expect that. He moves to touch TJ’s face, to reassure him, but the movement just gets his dick even deeper. “Fuck,” Jonny says. “Fuck, Teej.” He leans over and kisses him messily and enthusiastically, circling his hips the whole time. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” TJ says. He’s staring at Jonny in awe. 

Jonny nods firmly. “ _So good_ ,” he says, thrusting a few more times. “I like you so much,” he admits quietly. “This is going to be over so fast.”

“Fuck,” TJ says, putting his hand over his eyes and pushing back on Jonny’s dick. “Fuck, yeah, do it, blow your load, I don’t care, fuck me, god, _Jonny_ \- ” His voice breaks a bit on the last word, and then Jonny’s pounding into him a few more times before coming.

“That was so fast, I’m sor - ” Jonny starts to say, pulling out, but before he can get the words out TJ sits up and proceeds to kiss the shit out of Jonny. 

“Just - ” TJ says, and moves Jonny’s fingers towards his ass. Jonny slides two inside, and TJ groans. 

It feels different than before, TJ more open than tight and the wetness inside coming more from Jonny’s come rather than the lube. Every push into TJ pushes a little more come out of him. TJ is cursing and squeezing his eyes closed whenever Jonny goes deeper and harder, so Jonny starts fucking his fingers in with intent. “Like this?”

“Shit,” TJ says. He sits up and grabs his dick, jerking off and trying to kiss Jonny at the same time. He’s mostly missing Jonny’s mouth in favor of rubbing the head of his cock and muttering shit Jonny can’t really make out. He comes kissing Jonny’s jaw, making a huge mess of his chest and hand, before giving Jonny a final cheek kiss and flopping down onto the bed. 

“Damn,” Jonny says and he reaches forward to clasp TJ’s hand.

TJ sits up on his elbows and raises his eyebrows. “You’re holding my jizz hand,” he says, wonderingly. 

Jonny squeezes it and leans forward to kiss TJ’s sweaty forehead. “Yeah,” he says. “I am.”


End file.
